


Are You Awake, Vod?

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [16]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Baby Yoda POV, Brothers, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Yod'ika hears one of his brothers.  But it's night time and they're supposed to be asleep - why is he awake?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & the 101, Grogu & the 101
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Are You Awake, Vod?

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous Tumblr prompt, "Why are you awake?"

Yod’ika sits up in his bed. He thought he heard something. There were noises outside, of course. But this noise is _inside._ And it didn’t sound like Dad, or Boga Jr. Who would be making noise in the middle of the night?

There it is again! A sniffly crying sound.

Yod’ika sticks his head over the edge of his bed. (He had insisted he get one that was level with Dad’s head, so that it was easy for Dad to talk to him and pick him up and to get Dad’s attention.) “Who’s crying?”

Another whine, and Yod’ika looks down to see movement in another bed. It’s Yod’ika 12. “Vod?” called Yod’ika. “Why are you crying?”

Another sniffle. Yod’ika can see his brother wiping at his eyes. “Papa didn’t hug me good night,” he said.

“Yes he did. Dad hugs everyone good night.” Yod’ika knows this, because lots of times he doesn’t get to go first, and has to wait forever for his turn.

“No he didn’t!” cries Yod’ika 12, clutching his frog stuffie. “He _forgot_ me!”

Dad doesn’t forget, Yod’ika knows. Never ever. He tries to remember earlier, when Dad was telling everyone good night. Some of his brothers fell asleep early, during the bedtime story. Yod’ika 12 must’ve been one of them. “You fell asleep. Dad hugged you while you were sleeping.”

“No he didn’t!” cries Yod’ika 12. “I don’t ’member, he didn’t!”

Yod’ika tries to think. Dad said he should always be nice to and help his vode. Dad likes it when he is a good brother. He should help Yod’ika 12.

He climbs out of his bed and clambers down the wall to Yod’ika 12’s bed. “Come on. Let’s go find Dad, and he can give you a good night hug.”

“Okay.” Yod’ika climbs down and his brother follows, still clutching his frog stuffie and sniffling. He grabs on to Yod’ika’s hand, so Yod’ika holds it as he leads him over to Dad’s room.

He always knows where Dad is. He can sense people really good, but especially Dad, and right now Dad is in his room. The door is closed, but that’s no problem; he pushes it open easily. Dad is inside, looking at his datapad while lying in his bed with Boga Jr. curled up next to him.

Dad looks up, surprised. “Why are you two awake?”

“Yod’ika 12 wants a hug,” he told Dad.

“You didn’t hug me night-night, Papa,” said Yod’ika 12, still sniffling, tears dripping onto his frog stuffie. “You _forgot_ me.”

Dad got out of bed and crouched down. “Well, come here and I’ll hug you, ad’ika.”

Yod’ika wants a hug too. Dad is the best at hugs. But Dad is helping Yod’ika 12 right now. He has to wait.

Yod’ika 12 jumps up into Dad’s arms and Dad holds him close. “I didn’t forget you, ner ad’ika,” Dad tells him. “You were so tired, you fell asleep during the book. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Yod’ika 12 yawns. “That’s what Yod’ika said.”

“He was right.” Dad reaches out, and he climbs into Dad’s free arm. “Come on. Let’s get you both back to bed.”

Dad carries them over to the wall with all the beds on it. They don’t have to climb up this time because Dad sets them back into their beds. Climbing is fun but Dad carrying you is better, Yod’ika thinks.

Dad tucks in Yod’ika 12 and tells him good night first, then comes over to Yod’ika’s bed. “I helped my vod, Dad,” Yod’ika tells him.

“Jate. You did good.” Dad tucks him in too, but not before he bumps his forehead against Dad’s. Dad says it’s how Mandalorians give kisses when they have their helmets on. He likes it, because he likes Mandalorian things, and because Dad likes Mandalorian things too.

“Good night, Yod’ika,” says Dad when he is finished tucking the blanket around him.

“Good night, Dad,” he says. He watches Dad walk back to his room, and then he closes his eyes. Before he knows it, he is asleep again.


End file.
